english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Trinity Blood (2006)
Trinity Blood (トリニティ・ブラッド) is an anime television series based on the light novel series written by Sunao Yoshida with illustrations by Thores Shibamoto. The series originally aired in Japan between April 28, 2005 and October 6, 2005, consisting of 24 episodes. The series aired in Canada between July 6, 2006 and December 14, 2006. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Troy Baker - Father Abel Nightroad 'Secondary Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Ion Fortuna *Carrie Savage - Astharosme Asran *Christopher R. Sabat - Father Tres Iques *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Sister Esther Blanchette *Greg Ayres - Pope Alessandro XVIII *Jason Douglas - William Walter Wordsworth *John Gremillion - Francesco di Medici *Justin Cook - Dietrich von Lohengrin *Lydia Mackay - Caterina Sforza *Phil Parsons - Father Leon Garcia 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Cook - Tom (ep7) *Amber Cotton - Jessica Langston (ep1) *Anthony Bowling - Engineer (ep1) *Bill Flynn - Minmarl *Bill Jenkins - Count of Brussels/D'Alsace (ep6), Demon (ep8), Senior Deacon (ep1) *Bob Carter - Baibals, Bouncer (ep11), Demon (ep8) *Brina Palencia - Elise Wasmeyer (ep2) *Caitlin Glass - Wendy *Carrie Savage - Young Catherina Sforza (ep5) *Christine Auten - Sister Noélle Bor *Christopher Ayres - Butler (ep3), Isaak Fernando von Kämpfer, Noble B (ep18) *Christopher Bevins - Co-Pilot (ep1) *Christopher R. Sabat - Janissary B (ep15) *Chuck Huber - Father Vaclav Havel, Janissary A (ep15) *Clarine Harp - Colonel Mary Spencer *Cynthia Cranz - Lilith Saar (ep24) *David Trosco - Tom (ep21) *David Wilson-Brown - Noble C (ep18) *Dennis Maher - Secretariat Priest *Ed Blaylock - Priest (ep3) *Eric Vale - Count Meinz Alfred (ep1) *Grant James - Chandall *Gwendolyn Lau - Sister Kate Scott *Hillary Haag - Seth Nightroad *Ian Sinclair - Red Hood (ep16) *J Paul Slavens - Father Petro *Jamie Marchi - Sister Agnes (ep6) *Jason Liebrecht - Radu Barvon *Jeff Johnson - Methusaleh A (ep22), Vampire Y (ep2) *Jennifer Seman - Empress, Mirka Fortuna *Jeremy Inman - Count of Bruges/Guy (ep6), Demon (ep8) *Jeremy Jewell - Count of Antwerp/Memling (ep6) *Jerry Russell - Demon (ep8), Detective (ep8) *Jim Johnson - Commander *John Burgmeier - Father Hugue de Watteau *John Swasey - Archbishop Alphonso D'Este, Demon (ep8) *Judy O'Laughlin - Bishop Laura (ep3) *Kent Williams - Count Gyula *Kevin M. Connolly - Guard (ep5), Vampire X (ep2), Yarnosh (ep11) *Kira Vincent-Davis - Hostage (ep11), Peter *Leah Clark - Jeanie (ep21), Nurse (ep6) *Luci Christian - Angelica (ep21) *Mark Lancaster - Pieter Vandenberg (ep6) *Mark Stoddard - Captain (ep1), Noble A (ep18) *Markus Lloyd - Waiter (ep8) *Michael Tatum - Suleyman *Mike McFarland - Cain Knightlord, Seaman (ep7) *Monica Rial - Vanessa Walsh *Pam Dougherty - Queen Bridget of Albion (ep20) *Patrick Seitz - Death Hunter *Phil Parsons - Enderle (ep11) *Precious Hill - Boy Hostage (ep11) *R. Bruce Elliott - Carel Vandenberg/Count of Amsterdam (ep6), Narrator *Sami Inoue-Harte - Carly (ep7) *Scott Freeman - Boatman (ep11) *Sean Teague - Vilhelm (ep6) *Sonny Strait - Procussion Leader (ep18) *Stephanie Young - Mireille (ep2) *Steven Morris - Dealer (ep11) *Trina Nishimura - Huck (ep7) *Vic Mignogna - Virgil Walsh *Wendy Powell - Sister Paula *Z. Charles Bolton - Janissary C (ep15) Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime